


Day 262

by Katestarotdeck



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Gen, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katestarotdeck/pseuds/Katestarotdeck
Summary: POST 4X01 - Nicole is not coping well with the world post lab. She's living at the Homestead with Rachel & Mercedes. They're all waiting for the Earps to return or the world to end, it's been 262 days.
Relationships: Mercedes Gardner & Rachel Valdez, Nicole Haught & Mercedes Gardner, Nicole Haught & Rachel Valdez, Nicole Haught/Mercedes Gardner
Kudos: 15





	Day 262

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written in quite some time. Easing my feet into the sea on this. I was going to write this in a one and done, but it started getting longer as I kept reading it over again.... This first chapter is pretty mellow with a bit of humor.

Nicole pushes the covers from over her head off as she opens her eyes. Reaches for her gun under the pillow next to her. She pauses a moment, the tapping on the door begins again, she yells "Go away!" 

A voice on the other side of the door, "Hun, you've been in there for two days straight now, well, two days in a row, not straight days, though I guess you're more incel at this point ... " 

"Damn it, Mercedes, I said you could stay here, I didn't say I needed a mother," Nicole shouts pulling the cover back over her head again.

Mercedes pushing the door open, a cocktail in her hand, a pout on her face, "I'm bored and lonely! Get up! I can't with that short stack downstairs, I'm pretty sure she just hates me, lets at least drink together. Come on you have plenty to drink about, you lost everyone & your job all at the same time if Wynon..." 

Nicole cuts her off "Fuck off, if Wynonna was here I wouldn't be in this bed, listening to your neediness, we'd be fixing this shit right now, I'd be worried I was going to die because of something stupid she did, not afraid I'm going to die and never have her annoy me again." she sit's up hitting her head on the wall on purpose. 

Mercedes moves closer to the bed, takes a sip of her cocktail then sits at the end of the bed. "Look, I've lost a lot too." 

Nicole rolls her eyes "Here we go" she says as Mercedes continues. 

" I lost my family, I lost my face at one point, I lost my demon husband, that left me nothing when the Earps killed him, I lost the fucking Earps too, all I have is you, your cat, mini Wynonna & this robe of Wynonna's" she rubs the collar of the robe with her thumb and forefinger, "It's velour, cheap-ass.." 

Nicole stops her, 'I really don't want to hear about the robe again, Mercedes, go back to your house, get your own robe if thread count is so important to you." 

"Lord no, I can't be by myself, let alone trying to get home from here, Nicole, you said I could stay here, so here I stay, in this 70s porn robe ..." Mercedes looks down at the robe. "Also, your swear count is getting pretty high there, Sheriff, let me know when you may kill me, and I'll just bite the bullet, taste the rainbow, to live if I have to. It might be good really if you tried more productive alone time, diddled your skittle to relieve some of this pent up angst." She gets up and walks to the closet and looks back at Nicole, "I can wear some of her clothes and stand a distance of it helps" turning back to the closet, touching fabrics. "I can get half Wynonna into some of these if you'd rather, my father used to say your kind are always ready to recruit the youth..."

Nicole stands up and in two strides is at the closet. She grabs Mercedes by the arm and pulls her towards the bedroom door, "No, Gawd, just no, just get out, I will be down in a little bit, just give me a half-hour to.." 

Mercedes slaps her hand "Owe, I don't need to be manhandled like this, butch charming, I think not." 

Nicole let's go of her arm, "look I'm sorry just please give me a half-hour I will come down and do whatever it is you need me to do right now, ok?" 

"Fine, make sure you shower too, you smell like mothballs & sadness" Mercedes opens the door walks out disappearing down the hall. 

Nicole closes the door and walks back to the bed, sits back down on it, and looks around. "I really, really miss you, Wavs. I never thought you'd ever be out of my life, I need you more than anything right now." She begins sobbing and lays back down on the bed. She finally sniffles, rubs the tears from her eyes, and stands up. "Pull yourself together, just have some booze and try to feel something else, Haught." She collects some clothes from a dresser, comfy jogging pants, a t-shirt, & a towel then heads to the bathroom. 

Mercedes comes out of the other bedroom; starts down the hall. Nicole pauses from the sound of the wood creaking on the floorboards. Mercedes stops and waits to hear the water go on before continuing down the hall. 

As Nicole lets the warm water cascade down over her head, she thinks jeez I did need a shower, didn't I. 

Mercedes in Waverly's room fumbles her way through the drawers, finds the infamous Shorty's T-shirt & shorts outfit hidden in the bottom drawer. She snatches her prize excitedly and slinks back out of the room & down the hall. 

Rachel coming up the stairs catches Mercedes with the clothes in her hand just as Mercedes gets across the threshold of the room. "What are you doing?"

Mercedes startled drops the shirt "Shit, fuck, child, why are you so creepy like that?"

Rachel leaning on the wall "I'm not the one with someones possibly deceased lovers stolen clothes in my hands, am I?"

Mercedes shush her "Keep your voice down, I'm doing this for good, not evil, I swear."

"mhmm" Rachel rolls her eyes, "This is gonna be good."

"You're so disrespectful!" Mercedes waves her hand at Rachel, "I let you live here & make sure you have a roof of your delinquent head, missy. "

"Oh, you let me?," the young girl laughs " thanks so much for all this love and warmth, Mom."

"Eww, don't call me that," she scoffs, "why would I ruin this body or my perfect skin to have a lil monster, running around, cramping my style." 

"Surely, it doesn't have anything to do with you, and your choices in the men department..." Rachel laughs and starts walking away, "since you're not going to tell me," she pauses and glances back over her shoulder. "I'll see what Nicole has to say about your Waverly cosplay fetishwear."

Mercedes grabs her by the shoulder and twirls the girl around, "You will not! Look I'm trying to cheer her up. If we're gonna survive all this hell on earth we need a sharp Haught." 

"So, are you stealing Waverly's identity slowly or erasing her by removing all her clothes over time?." Rachel chuckles "What's your game plan? 

"Look if you want to wear the outfit, you can," Mercedes pushes the clothes at the girl, 'frankly, I'm mainly strictly dickly anyways, well except, a few times actually, oh I suppose it would make sense if I did it, Wynonna did make out once under the bleachers at a home game to get this guy Todd wound up ..."

"I feel like this is child abuse or contributing to the delinquency of a minor at best, but let's see if Nicole likes this story, shall we?." She walks towards the bathroom door

"God, you really are Wynonna aren't you?" Mercedes stands toe to toe with the girl peering into her eyes, then moves back and forth keeping her eyes locked "Are you in there Wynonna? Is this a demon child's body you're somehow trapped in?" 

"This isn't even worth it anymore, you do whatever weird sex thing you're trying to do and I'll be here to help you pack when you're given the boot." she pauses. 'just kidding, you don't have anything to pack, so I'll just change the locks...." she walks back down the hall and down the stairs


End file.
